


Tabletop Games

by Imasuky



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: But Tomo is an Idiot, Canon Lesbian Character, Desk Sex, F/F, Furniture as a Sex Toy, Improvised Sex Toys, Kaorin is a Stalker, Lesbian Character, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Revenge Desk Sex, Revenge Sex, Sex on Furniture, Sexual Humor, Shoe Kink, Somewhat More Literal Desk Sex Than You May Be Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Kaorin just can't muster up the courage to talk to Sakaki, and until she can, she'll never be with the girl of her dreams.So Kaorin will just have to settle for Sakaki's desk, instead.





	Tabletop Games

Kaorin sneaked into the classroom, carefully and quietly. Of course, it was late enough that the odds were strongly in her favor that no other students or teachers would come in, while still too early for the cleaning staff to start their work...but it didn't pay to take chances.

Double-checking all the windows to be sure that no one was in the halls or anything, and finding all to be satisfactorily abandoned, the girl approached her goal: the desk of her beloved Sakaki.

Pulling the chair out, she smiled as though looking at some holy relic.

“Ah...Sakaki-san sits here everyday!” she sighed reverently. “If only I could get here while it was still warm from her sitting in it....” She knelt down, and pressed her face against the seat.

“But this is still good,” she observed happily, rubbing her cheek against it as she breathed deeply, trying to get any trace of the girl’s scent that could have still been lingering.

“Sakaki-san is so cool...she’d hate me for sure if she knew what I was like,” Kaorin reflected sadly. “But still...I...I can’t help myself!”

Having vocalized her surrender to her baser needs, Kaorin ran her tongue along the length of the seat, imagining that it was actually the back of her crush’s legs. As she licked the chair, Kaorin slipped her hand under her skirt, and began to rub herself a little.

All too soon, she reached the edge of the seat, and found that it wasn’t enough. The schoolgirl lifted her head away, a long, thin string of saliva still hanging off of her tongue and connecting to the seat, streaks of glistening drool all over it.

“I’ll...clean this up..in a bit,” Kaorin promised to herself, as she sat in the chair and reached into her bag, pulling out one of Sakaki’s school shoes, freshly stolen it out of the tall girl's locker right after she had gone home for the day.

“I would have gotten a pair of bloomers, but everyone keeps super tight watch on those...all because of Kimura-sensei!” she muttered, frowning at the recollection of the man's existence, and trying to purge him once again from her mind.

Reaching into Sakaki’s desk, Kaorin grabbed a pencil, and as she started to sniff her beloved Sakaki-san’s shoe, she also used the eraser of the pencil to start rubbing her clit through the fabric of her uniform's skirt. It was stiff enough to be very pleasantly stimulating, and the skirt provided enough of a barrier that the rough texture wasn't uncomfortable for her. The thought that at some point Sakaki had gotten this eraser near her lips, and that she would _again_ in the future after it had touched Kaorin so intimately, just made it all the more arousing.

“Sakaki-san’s always wearing these all day,” Kaorin moaned to herself, sniffing and sighing, the faintly sour scent of sweat filling her nose. "Oh, it feels so good!"

She rubbed her clit harder. "I, I just wish I could get her gym clothes...they’d be so much stronger,” she said with another moan, inhaling deeper still, and savoring the pungent scent.

But as hot and wanton as it all was... it wasn’t enough. She needed to dive deeper into her depravity!

Getting up, Kaorin lifted her skirt, pressed her crotch against the corner of the desk, and started to grind against it.

“Ah, Sakaki-san!” she moaned as she ground against the corner, letting it dig into her pussy just a bit as she humped it, at the same time fully burying her nose into Sakaki’s shoe. She breathed deeper than ever, nearly getting high on the scent as she pictured the tall athletic girl, her cool distant eyes, her ample chest, her long, toned legs...

Everything about her was the ideal woman! And she _knew_ it, and played it cool and stoic, just to drive it home...!

There was no way Kaorin couldn’t fall for her.

“I...I’m cumming, Sakaki-san!” she groaned, as she felt the rush of pleasure that only Sakaki could bring to her. She shook as the climax flowed into her, and her pussy spasmed, and squirted a small spurt of cum, which soaked the corner of the girl’s desk.

Once she had rested for a few moments to calm down and catch her breath, Kaorin was quick to leave the room, making sure to put the stolen shoe back where it belonged on her way out. As she walked home that day, she blushed in secret, perverse glee the whole time, at the thought of the testament to her love that she had left, glistening upon her beloved's desk...

[________]

| l l |

Shortly after Kaorin had left the classroom, Tomo entered. She gave a quick look around.

“Good, nice and empty!” she declared far too loudly for a girl trying to be covert, and headed to Yomi's desk. At least, she thought it was Yomi's desk. No, she was certain of it! Mostly certain of it. Really, Tomo didn’t pay much attention to where her best friend sat; whenever break came around, they’d always end up moving around and trading desks, anyway. But Tomo was _pretty_ sure that she'd seen Yomi around this desk a lot, so she was confident that this was the right one.

Smirking, she lifted her skirt, and began to grind her panty-clad pussy on all four corners, as well as the back of the seat, stopping just short of cumming each time. Finally, having violated every corner of Yomi's precious desk, Tomo climbed onto it, and humped herself right against the middle of it. After edging herself four times over, she was more than ready, and even this little stimulation was enough to push Tomo over the edge. With a triumphant, jeering squeal, Tomo came, the pleasure of both sex and victory racing through her as her pussy spurted wetly against the furniture below her, leaving a small pool of pleasure upon it. Kaorin's obsession with Sakaki had created a respectably juicy squirt before, but Tomo was a girl of far wetter, more copious orgasms, if this was anything to go by.

Tomo carefully removed herself, brushed herself off a bit, and stepped away. “Ha! That's what you get for not sharing your homework, Yomi!” she shouted, pointing in an accusatory manner at the desk she had grossly violated with a grin on her face. "...And for having a bigger desk than me, too! Really, just who do you think you are!?"

[________]

| l l |

Sakaki looked curiously at the corner of her desk. It looked a little...damp. Had someone been here before her this morning, and dropped their water or juice? But it was only slightly moist, not like an actual spill...

It was a minor mystery, but engrossing enough that Sakaki didn't see the intense blush on the face of one of her classmates as she observed Sakaki's interest. Sakaki also did not notice the shit-eating smirk her friend Tomo was giving to her other friend Yomi this morning, nor the mildly irritated and puzzled expression that Yomi responded with. In fact, Sakaki was preoccupied enough that she did not even see when Yukari-sensei entered the classroom.

But she sure did _hear_ Yukari a moment later.

"**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY DESK!?**"


End file.
